


my boy (you're so different from the rest)

by man1tto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beaches, Confessions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Summer, a thai drama, i rated it teen bc swear words oop, it's based on a song by brockhampton yes, its also lowkey based on Sotus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/man1tto/pseuds/man1tto
Summary: Mark didn't want to go to this summer camp, he just couldn't bear the thought of Donghyuck being alone





	my boy (you're so different from the rest)

**Author's Note:**

> im still not over summer and it's november.  
> this is the first fic i've actually finished and it's only been checked by me so constructive criticism is welcome!  
> kudos and comments are also cool too lol. i also included a lot of british slang so if you need a translation just hmu in the comments.
> 
> i hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> oh yeah and the italics are mark's thoughts :)

Wherever Mark is, whatever he’s thinking, by second nature he always ends up coming back to him: the boy with skin that outshines the sun, the boy with stars in his eyes, the boisterous, curious, wonderstruck boy. The boy who goes by the name Lee Donghyuck.

Oh God, that boy.

Right now, that boy was the singular and only thing he had in mind, for he was sat on a coach next to him, Hyuck’s head pressed against the window seat asleep, the sun’s afternoon hues highlighting his perfect skin Mark had always envied. The coach they were on was heading for a trip for their whole faction to help ‘get to know’ one another, which, in Mark’s case was utterly useless since Hyuck had told him his entire life story within the first induction day where Mark, as a second year, had to buddy up with a freshman to help them around the campus. He just so happened to end up with Hyuck, unknowing of how much of his life he’d take up.

 

It was a few weeks after the fateful induction day when Mark had only just realised his feelings for Hyuck, he’d only ever regarded him as an irritating buddy that he had to take care of, until he’d stopped his duties of taking care of him. Then he slowly started realising small things, like the way he missed his laugh, his curiosities, and questions for anything and everything, his company, his smile, his eyes, his skin. Small things that somehow lead to a complete and utter infatuation with the boy, something he’d realised whilst sobbing into a tub of ice cream at 9:00 pm.

“Why hiiimmmm, he’s the most annoying boy I’ve ever come across. The asshat has caused me so much shit over the past week why the hell do I miss him? And why the hell do I love every fucking thing about him uuuggh-”

He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing and a text tone going off simultaneously. _Shit._

 

 **hyuckie:** open the door twat I wanna talk to you

 

“Coming!!” Mark shouted, desperately wiping the tears from his eyes as he scrambled to the door.

As soon as he unlocked the door Hyuck burst in and wrapped his arms tightly around Mark, not giving the latter much time to comprehend what’s going on before he spoke up:

“Hey, I’ve missed you.” Hyuck spoke softly, this was all Mark needed to feel better.

“Hyuck it’s been a week.” Mark said pretending to be unbothered, his act not lasting long, however, letting his arms snake around the other’s waist

“But, I missed you too.”

 

There was a small pause before Hyuck loosened and took his arms from around Mark and took a few steps back to talk to his face. It took a while for Mark to process the boy standing in front of him: eyes beady and hopeful, his hair tousled and messy, falling in mini cascades down his forehead, dressed in the cutest fluffy pyjamas and coat, already ready for bed. This pure sight alone rid Mark of all his possible worries and anxieties and stopped his questioning on why it had to be him. It was him, and only him he wanted to love.

 

 

 Hyuck was about to say what he intended before a slight look of confusion clouded over his expression.

“Your eyes look swollen…” Hyuck stood on his tiptoes to look at Mark’s face before he stood back again “Have you been… crying?” A small smirk growing on his face. Now that was the Hyuck Mark knew.

“No- uh… maybe? It’s summer, it’s probably my hay fever or something…”

“aWe baby Mark was crryyyyiinng” Hyuck teased, Mark felt his cheeks prickle with warmth at the pet name Hyuck had used on him.

“Shut up.” Mark stated with no bit whatsoever, “So, what did you come to tell me huh?”

“Have you heard about the trip yet?”

“The one to the beach? Yeah, I have.”

“Are you going?”

“I didn’t think there was much point, since I already know you pretty well, and I have no interest in making new friends.” Mark said bluntly.

Then the whining commenced:

“Maaaaark please, for me. I really want to go to the beach, I love the beach so much pleeaassee,” Hyuck may as well have been tugging at Mark’s sleeve, begging him to go on this trip. Mark wouldn’t budge for this. He needed a good enough reason to go on the trip.

“I’ll be lonely if you don’t come, my friends from the other subjects aren’t permitted to go and even my friends that did take engineering don’t wanna go.” As strong of a façade that Mark wanted to put up, he couldn’t help but be won over by Hyuck’s puppy eyes and his reason; he couldn’t bear the thought of Hyuck being alone.

Mark fake sighed “Fine, I’ll go.”

Hyuck immediately pulled Mark into another bone-crushing hug and whispered, “Thank you,” all before running out the door yelling: “Also, don’t worry about signing up because I already put your name down!”

 _That bitch._  Mark giggled to himself.

 

Now, that’s how he ended up here, on a coach to the coast at 5 pm, the sun slowly changing the colour scheme to warm tones of auburn and gold. Hyuck was asleep beside him, leaving it as just alone with himself and his thoughts.

_Why him? I honestly thought I was straight but now? Man, I’ve never liked a boy before, I mean, I don’t think I could ever like another b- wow I really do only like him huh. Am I being selfish? Man, he probably only thinks of me as a friend, so I guess this means being lonely forever wOo. Like, how am I even supposed to tell if he likes me? Are there any signs?? This is a mess w-_

Mark’s thoughts were immediately interrupted by a weight on his shoulder, Hyuck’s head to be exact. He was still asleep, seemingly, but he must have sensed Mark’s panic; wrapping his arms to hug one of Mark’s. This may have been intended to comfort Mark, but it only sent him into a deeper spiral of… well…

_ABORTABORTABORT GET ME OFF THIS FUCKING COACH NOW._

It took Mark a short while to calm down, and by the time he did, they were close to arriving. Before they did arrive, Mark decided to look around, careful not to wake the boy curled up at his side. It was nice being away from the city and the main, busy campus. Yes, the trip was quite popular among the faction, but it was still wholly more relaxed and set Mark’s mind at ease. He may have needed this trip more than he’d realised. A few days not focused on studies for once? Thank goodness he hadn’t declined Hyuck earlier that week.

The sun was on the brink of setting when they arrived, painting the skyline with deep tones of orange, red and yellow. This further enhanced the radiance of Hyuck’s skin, making Mark fall a slightest bit deeper for him.

The older gently shook Hyuck and whispered to him.

“Hey, Hyuckie, we’re here.”

Hyuck slowly peeled open his eyes and squinted and the sun blaring in his direction. As soon as his eyes opened he jumped up from his position in excitement and sat up straight. The look on his face was of pure childish wonder, the type that showed Mark how much he loved this place. The type of look that made Mark’s cheeks warm up as he looked at him fondly.

“Hey, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

“To the beach!” Hyuck yelled out, giggling loudly, soon followed by Mark as they grabbed their bags and got off the coach.

 

 

 

The group that they were with gave them a small briefing of what was to happen this evening after they’d retrieved their larger bags from the bus. They were then lead to the place they’d be staying.  The rooms were all separate little cabins lined up along a path, only less than a minute’s walk away from the gorgeous sandy stretch of beach.

“Right! Get into pairs and I’ll assign you to cabins!” The leader of their group yelled, and the congregation was quick to choose their partners.

“Hey Hyuck, wanna partner up?”

“You sure? I mean, don’t you have other friends you could room with?”

“I do, but I wouldn’t want you to be left out or stuck with a prick.” Mark laughed in reply, “I totally don’t mind. I’d rather room with you anyway.” Mark felt his cheeks warm up again.

“Okay! If you say so!” Hyuck exclaimed dramatically, clearly overly excited.

 

Their key the leader gave them led them to a cabin at the end of the row, the closest one to the sea.

“Wooaah we’re right by the sea, this is so cool!”

“It’s pretty neat, I must admit.” Mark said, smiling as he climbed up the steps to the front door of the cabin.

The interior was fairly simple, a little kitchen area towards the back and a main room with two single beds and a coffee table. The walls were a light beige-brown colour with accents of dusty blue and the bedsheets matched. There was also a quaint bathroom to the side of the cabin with a shower, adorning a pebble curtain. It was kept neat and tidy, the sun giving the room ample brightness through the large window facing out to the shore.

Hyuck plopped himself on the bed to Marks left.

“I call dibs!!” Hyuck yelled at Mark.

Mark ran to tackle Hyuck on the same bed.

“Not if I push you off!” Mark shouted playfully and began to tickle the younger, both erupting in laughter and shouts. This lasted several minutes before Mark was catching his breath to calm down, frozen on top of Hyuck, staring down at him.

Mark completely froze up, _wow… he’s so-_ Hyuck continued to stare up at him, unbothered.

Mark coughed and eventually got up and off the bed, “Uh, I’ll go to that bed then.”

“Giving up all of a sudden huh?” Hyuck jeered, a hint of curiosity in his voice, which he always seemed to have.

Mark’s face was burning up, turned away from Hyuck, he admitted defeat, “Yeah, you win I guess.”

“You sound grumpy, what’s up?”

“I’m not, I promise. I’m just tired.”

“Well, don’t get too sleepy yet! We have a night activity tonight.”

“What is it?”

“You really never pay attention huh,” Mark shot him a fake angry look, “It’s a game of manhunt on the beach, come on it’ll be fun! Also, I’m pretty sure I overheard someone saying there’s gonna be a campfire.”

“Sounds cool.”

“Cheer up grumpyguts, here,” Hyuck tossed Mark a bag of strawberry laces, “This should get your energy back.”

“Thanks.”

 

After a few more hours of eating sweets and bickering, Mark had cheered up and convinced himself to enjoy the trip while he was there. As they’d just finished up unpacking, the group leader knocked on their cabin to tell them the game of manhunt was about to start.

“Come on Mark! Remember your torch, it’s super dark out there.” Hyuck exclaimed impatiently, hyperactive from all the sugar they’d eaten. He rushed to get his shoes on, constantly whining at Mark to hurry up.

“I’m coming! Give me a chance!” Mark laughed, _how can an eighteen-year-old be this energetic?_

Once his shoes were on and the door was locked behind him, he ran after Hyuck who had sped off without him as soon as the older had tied his laces. All the while, Mark was smiling, he hadn’t been this stress-free for a long time.

“Wait up!!” Mark yelled, to which Hyuck slowed down and turned to beckon him.

“Come on slowcoach! We’re going to miss the game!”

When Mark eventually caught up, the two ran over to join the main group to listen to the instructions and rules.

“Now, nowhere further than those palm trees. Remember, it’s the first one back to base untouched who wins! Three, two one go!”

A whistle signifying the hiders to go and hide caused most of the group to scatter leaving the taggers and Mark behind, fumbling with his pockets.

“Shit, my torch.”

“Hey Mark! Hurry up or the taggers will be released!” Hyuck shouted towards the other, who was walking back to the start point to join Mark.

“I can’t find my torch, I think I left it back at our room…” Mark explained, edging in the direction of their cabin. He’d only gone a few steps before he suddenly felt a hand in is own, pulling him back. He turned to see Hyuck be the one holding it, his heart rate increasing tenfold in realisation.

“There’s no time for that, stick with me and we’ll use my torch” Hyuck insisted, pulling Mark towards the beach and the zone they were given to hide in.

A few minutes of running had passed, each of them looking for a hiding spot within the playing area that wasn’t terrible or already taken. Mark spotted a perfect spot, a decent distance away from the base.

“Hey Hyuck,” Mark pointed towards the spot, “why don’t we try hiding behind those crates? We could move from stack to stack to get closer, like barricades.” The second whistle sounded for the taggers to find the hiders.

“I guess that’s the best we’re gonna get so I say let’s go for it.”

Mark took the lead this time, pulling Hyuck along by their linked hands, running towards the spot he’d found.  As soon as they reached the stack of fisherman crates, they both sat behind them, Mark first, pulling Hyuck down beside him. They sat in silence for a few seconds, catching their breath, waiting for the third whistle informing them they could move. Mark was the first to speak up, surprisingly calm yet blindingly aware of Hyuck’s hand still in his. He still was grinning, and so was Hyuck, nonetheless.

“Man, I don’t think I’ve played this since my first year of high school.”

“Yeah, same. I think I’ve forgotten how fun it is.” Hyuck laughed in reply.

They sat there for a while in silence, smiling at each other, staring into each other. Both unable to process emotions from the adrenaline rush of the game. They stayed like this until they heard a shuffle that broke the silence.

“Ssh! Keep your head low, don’t let them see you.” Hyuck whispered, crouching his head lower.

Mark also bowed his head in an effort to hide, only now realising his incredibly heightened heartbeat. The footsteps were growing louder.

“What do you two lovebirds think you’re doing.” Mark’s friend and senior Johnny shouted in a faux-angry voice.

“HOLY F- Johnny you scared the shit outta me!” Mark loud-whispered, proceeding to kick Johnny in the ankles.

“You’re not a tagger, right?” Hyuck asked.

“No, I’m a hider too, did you not hear the whistle to move?”

“No…” Mark trailed off.

“Tsk, too busy making out huh?” Johnny joked, looking down at their linked hands.

Mark snapped his hand away from Hyuck’s, “Uhh, w-we’re not.” Mark stuttered, noticing Hyuck looking at him in his peripheral vision.

“You sure about that?” Johnny teased further, snickering.

_I mean I don’t know- ugh I can’t risk ruining our friendship. Not while we’re on this trip._

“Yes. We’re just friends.” Mark said back a little too sternly. Looking over at Hyuck, he saw the younger looking at the floor, somewhat confused. This soon ended, however, as Hyuck looked up and grinned at Mark when he realised he was staring at him.

“Okay if you say so!” Johnny exclaimed with a hint of suspicion in his voice. “I’m gonna go and find Yuta, we were supposed to team up, but he can’t follow along for shit. Kid always gets distracted. See you at base suckers!” Johnny grey gradually louder as he stepped and eventually jogged away from the pair.

“I’m sorry about him Hyuck, he’s just winding us up. He doesn’t mean it.”

Hyuck paused for a second, contemplating his reply before he spoke up:

“It’s cool don’t worry. Now, since we can move, let’s go to that stack of crates over there, then we can get closer to base.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Mark paused for a moment, before deciding to stand up and offer his hand to Hyuck’s. He pretended not to notice Hyuck’s face lighting up. He did. _Oh, he’s cute._

Hyuck stood up and took his hand, “Let’s go!” He whispered and ran in front to the spot he’d pointed out, Mark tailing behind.

 

 

 

“We did it?! I can’t believe we did it!” Hyuck cheered as they reached the base area. Mark laughed breathlessly and threw his fist in the air from this newfound sense of victory. The team leader soon came over after they reached base, a few more hiders coming back and looking at them in disbelief. The leader congratulated the two and handed them their prize, a basket of snacks and sweets, a shit ton of them.

“Hey! I’m sure we can split these!” Hyuck said when given the hamper.

“You take it, you knew all the tactics, and you remembered your torch.” Mark replied.

“Mark, come on, you were the one to find the spot that made us win!”  Hyuck whined in protest.

“But-”

“No buts, we’re a team, we equally deserve this prize.” Hyuck butted in, holding the prize out to Mark.

Mark paused, reluctantly taking the box before saying “Fine.”

“Good.” Hyuck said before quickly running away towards the cabin, beckoning Mark to hurry up.

“Hyuck! Where are you going-” Hyuck ran out of earshot and Mark started walking towards their room, “for fuck's sake, that boy.”

 

As soon as he entered the dorm, Mark yelled “What the hell was that for dumbass?!” he failed to keep a bite to his tone.

“I wanted to get ready for the bonfire!”

“Get ready? The campfire is gonna start soon and you’re getting changed? Just wear the clothes you’re wearing now!”

“But they’re dirty and I smell…”

Mark walked up to him and sniffed his shirt, pretending not to notice Hyuck’s breath hitch and face redden at the sudden proximity of them.

“You smell fine, and my clothes are dirty too, so it won’t matter.” Mark replied, unsure of what he really meant.

“Ugh fine, gimme that-” Hyuck tried to grab the hamper from Mark, the older snatching it away from him.

“Not so fast, I think I get first dibs on this since carried it all the way here.”

Hyuck groaned in response, “Finee…”

 

Mark looked through the hamper and pulled out some chocolate covered biscuits and some marshmallows.

“Hey! We could make s’mores with these!”

“Yes!! We should take them to the campfire!”

“Come on, let’s go before we’re late.”

 

 

 

 

The campfire wasn’t all that impressive, but it lit up the main area of beach nicely. This area was away from the place they played hide and seek, and it held a relaxing atmosphere. There were fairy lights strung from the trees and the fence behind them and there was a small bar, now closed, next to a variety of tables and chairs. However, the students at the campfire sat on picnic blankets around the fire, the flames and stringed lights providing a soft and muted lighting. As for the stars, they were beautiful, it was a clear night, so they were splattered all over the sky, each one burning just as bright as the next.

The calm friendly atmosphere caused Mark’s chest to grow in warmth; especially at the way the light from the fire made Hyuck’s skin glow so bright, it could put the sun to shame. He smiled at the younger who was sharing a blanket with him, socialising with the rest of the group, engrossed in the way his face lit up as he spoke and laughed. Mark sighed happily and bit into the s’more he’d just made, Hyuck turning to face him as he did.

“Right Mark?” Hyuck’s voice snapped Mark from a trance he didn’t even realise he was in. Mark stared back, lost.

“What?” Mark replied once he’d finished his bite.

“Never mind, dumbass,” Hyuck paused and looked down ever so slightly. _Is he looking at my li-_ “You’ve got chocolate on your lips, here.” Before Mark could do or say anything, Hyuck leaned forward and wiped the elder’s lip with his thumb. Mark’s face was burning up.

“U-uh... thanks.” Mark stuttered in response.

“No problem!” Hyuck beamed and returned to his conversation with his classmates.

Mark turned to see Johnny and Yuta whispering and giving him knowing looks. Mark sent them evils and went back to eating his s’more, his face reddening by the second. Mark had also briefly noticed a light dusting of pink over Hyuck’s cheeks. _Was he blushing too? Ugh, Mark don’t be stupid, it’s probably from the heat of the fire._

The next couple of hours were pretty uneventful, but fun nonetheless. Eventually, students left to go back to their cabins to sleep, one by one until Mark and Donghyuck were two of the last people there. They were then put in charge of keeping watch of the fire until it burned out and left alone, despite how tired they were, they still agreed. They sat, watching as the embers slowly burned down, sparks dancing around the ashes.

Mark decided to lie down and Hyuck followed, laying his head down on to Mark’s chest as if it were a pillow, both of them looking at the stars. Mark’s heart bloomed at the touch, somehow fond of how comfortable Hyuck had become of him. He no longer felt flustered. They didn’t speak for a while, until Mark heard Hyuck yawn sleepily.

“Hey,” Mark said quietly, “you can head back to the cabin if you want.”

“It’s okay, I want to stay with you.” Mark hoped Hyuck couldn’t hear the sudden elevation in his heart rate. _What does he mean?_

Still, Mark didn’t question him, he was content enough not to.

A few more seconds of silence ensued before Hyuck pointed to the sky and shouted “Hey look! A shooting star!!”

“Where?!” Mark sat up, eager to look for it.

“Hah, I’m just kidding.” Hyuck joked, repositioning himself to lay on his back, leaving himself parallel to Mark.

After Mark laid down next to him, Hyuck spoke up again:

“But, if there was a shooting star, what would you wish for?”

 _You, and only you._ “Hmm… I’m not sure, it’s hard to pick just one.” Mark lied.

“What about you Hyuck?”

Hyuck stayed silent for a while, Mark didn’t say anything until he heard a shuffle and a soft sob coming from his right. The older immediately sat up and wrapped his arms around the golden-haired boy.

“Hey, why the sudden change in mood Hyuck? What’s up?”

Hyuck buried his face into Mark’s shirt and burst into tears. He said a few things, but they were inaudible through his frequent sobs and hiccups.

“Ssh, it’s okay. It’s only me. You can talk to me if you want to.” Mark hushed, rubbing circles into Hyuck’s back to calm him down.

Hyuck peeled himself away from Mark’s grip and wiped his tears with his sleeve, still hiccupping from crying.

“Can y-you promise n-not to be mad at me…” Hyuck mumbled.

“Why would I ever be mad at you?” Mark said sincerely, comfortingly.

Hyuck took a deep breath, “I- I think I like you. All these stupid thoughts kept flooding back when you asked me about my wish…” Hyuck paused and sobbed.

“All I could think of was how much I want to be with you.” Hyuck broke into a crying mess yet again.

Mark stared in puzzlement, speechless, his heart beating out of his chest.

“Hyuck, I-”

“I know you don’t feel that way, I just needed to tell you. I’m sorry for holding your hand back then, I didn’t know you were uncomfortable, I know you only view us as friends. I shouldn’t have kept my hopes u-”

Hyuck was immediately interrupted by Mark’s lips colliding with his own, surprising and shocking him. Hyuck quickly registered what was happening and smiled as he returned the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup Mark’s face as he moved against his lips. Mark brought his hands up to Hyuck’s neck, messing with the hair on his nape, reveling in the way their mouths moved together in perfect rhythm, coming together like two puzzle pieces. Mark hadn’t realised just how much he’d needed this until now, making him pull apart for a moment, tilting his head to the other side of Hyuck’s nose and kissing him again, full and passionate, leaning in further to deepen the kiss.

And, unbeknown to them, a shooting star had passed above them.

 

Mark and Hyuck eventually pulled away for air, foreheads pressed together, both smiling at each other in disbelief, their breath mingling.

“Oh Donghyuck,” Mark laughed, happy tears streaming down his face, “I want to be with you too, more than anything.” He chuckled again before pressing another kiss to Hyuck’s lips. He could do this forever, Hyuck tasted like the sweetest of honey.

Hyuck smiled and wiped Mark’s tears, “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this.” He’d taken the words right from Mark’s mouth. Hyuck continued to pepper Mark’s lips with multiple pecks before he crashed into Mark’s arms. Mark hugged back just as tight, gripping his arms around the younger’s waist.

“Thank you,” Mark whispered happily and genuinely into Hyuck’s ear.

“Thank you so much.”

 

After a few more minutes of holding each other, Mark had noticed the fire had gone out.

“Hey, the fire’s all burned, let’s head back to the cabin”

Mark took Hyuck’s hand into his, entwining their fingers and pulled the younger up to walk back.

On their way to the cabin, Johnny stopped them suddenly by jumping right in front of them. That must have been where Johnny’s cabin was.

“Johnny!!! You’ve got to stop doing that or I’ll die from a heart attack for fuck’s sake.” Mark shouted.

“SSh Mark, people are sleeping.” Johnny took one glance at their hands and smirked: “Y’know we’re not playing manhunt now, right?”

Mark looked down and blushed, not letting Hyuck’s hand go. He suddenly felt too awkward to stay there and proceeded to walk away from Johnny:

“It’s getting late, we should head back.” Mark shouted, soon followed by a muffled shout from Johnny from within his cabin.

 

“Yuta~!! Guess who owes me a tenner!!”

 

 

“I can’t believe they made a bet.” Hyuck giggled.

“That’s Johnny and Yuta for you.” Mark smiled in response, “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

As soon as they reached the dorm, they kicked off their shoes and jumped into bed, Hyuck pulling him down next to him. Mark pulled over the covers and lay down, turning over to let Hyuck wrap his arms around him and snuggle his face into his chest. Mark wrapped his hands around Hyuck’s shoulders and played with his hair, causing the younger to look up at him, still grinning beautifully. The smile made his eyes sparkle, despite the lack of light, and Mark fell even deeper for him.

“I love you,” Hyuck stated, surely.

Mark kissed the younger boy’s forehead, “I love you too.”

“Hey, the perks of being my boyfriend now is that we both get the bed we wanted!”

Mark laughed into Hyuck’s hair, “Trust me, there are so many more perks than that.” 

Hyuck hummed affectionately and hid his face into Mark’s shirt once again, causing Mark to kiss his head.

 

They soon fell asleep, both exhausted, Hyuck snoring softly into Mark. Mark fell asleep grinning, he was over the moon.

  

Donghyuck had become all Mark wanted, and more. And they couldn’t be happier.

 

Because, even out of all the stars in the sky, _Hyuck shines the brightest._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! as i said before, kudos and comments are welcome and i'm more than happy to take suggestions/criticism to help me improve my writing. :)
> 
> also if you add me to any fic recs please feel to tell me !! i'd love to know omg
> 
> edit: thank you so much for 100 kudos !! this is so cool uwu


End file.
